Fairly Odd Countries
by The Chibiest Finnian
Summary: Used to be named, "I actually have no idea what to call this." Anyway, America gains magical powers, so he, Iggy, and Oresama go to Dimmsdale... I don't know where this story is going to go, or when it's going to end. And HOLY FRUK AMERICA IS MENTALLY GROWING UP! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN AND LOCK THE SAFE HOUSES! NOOOOOOOO! Rating may change later due to Oresama.
1. HOLY FRUK AMERICA HAS SENSE

**My mind was nagging at me to write this. I saw a meme on DA where Prussia was used, and one of the styles was FOP style. It. Was. Perfect. So, I was just like, '****_What if some of the nations were in Dimmsdale? I wonder...' _****Also, I was bored. This is improv. No real planning. Let's see where my mind brings this fic.**

**I don't own either FOP or Hetalia. **

**OOC America in the ****beginning.**

* * *

It was another World Meeting. Except this time, America was actually trying to get everyone to be quiet. While everyone else was either fighting, sleeping, or eating pasta, America was loosing his patience. He actually had a good idea this time, but no one would listen to him. Probably because all the other ideas he ever had were about heroes. This one wasn't. He eventually held up one hand.

"SHUT UP! GOD, I WISH YOU WOULD ALL BE QUIET!" To everyone's surprise, his hand glowed for about a second, then stopped. England started to yell at America, but he couldn't. None of the nations could say anything. America looked as surprised as the rest of them. He had no idea what had caused this. He hesitantly raised his hand again.

"I wish you could all talk again?" His hand glowed again, like the first time, and then stopped. England stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU BLOODY GIT?!" America grinned.

"Iggy! You can speak again!" Ig-England sighed at America's nickname.

"Yes I bloody well can. And I believe I know why." America looked at him surprised.

"Looks like that all over the US, the fairy population is growing, and it's affecting America." America's eyes widened, then he started laughing.

"Fairies?! You must be kidding! You mean like your imaginary friend?" England huffed.

"Only the magical can see them. Flying Mint Bunny, can you came over here for a moment?" Just then, a mint green bunny with wings came over and flew around England's head.

"You called, England?" America could only stare at the magical creature.

"Y-you mean..." England sighed.

"Yes. They're not imaginary." America thought about something.

"While magic would be nice to have, I could hurt people with it by accident. That would not be heroic." England looked at him in surprise.

"America, are you actually becoming mature?" America gave a small laugh.

"Heh. Guess I am. So, do you have any idea how I can get rid of this power?" England thought a bit.

"Well, I know that the main fairy residence area is in Dimmsdale, California. We could try to get there and we will see what we can do." America nodded. Prussia overheard their conversation.

"Oi! West kicked me out of his house for about a week and the awesome me has nothing better to do. The awesome me is also coming!" America smiled.

"Sure. I can get us all to California." England looked at the clock, the meeting ended a while ago.

"We should be going now if we want to get there at a reasonable hour." They left the meeting room to get their things.

* * *

**Wow. That turned out better than I ****expected. Sooo... I don't always write short chapters. But when I do, you have to review.**


	2. Wait, False Alarm

**So, I finally got a name for this fic! Anyways, Hetalia belongs to Dark Lord Himaruya and the Fairly Odd Parents belong to... well, not me. **

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

So, the trio that was going to Dimmsdale packed their things and caught a flight to Dimmsdale, California. Once the plane landed, they got out and drove to the hotel, Once they were in the room, England turned to America.

"I already checked, the main source of magic here is from Dimmsdale Elementary. They have two positions open. I'm going to take the position of History and Geography Teacher, and Prussia here is going to take the post of PE Teacher. That means that you're going to have to be turned into a ten year old to be classified as a student." America glared at England.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the 10 year old?!" England grinned.

"Payback." America could only glare. England turned to Prussia. "Since I don't have as much against you as America, but I still have something against you, I'm going to turn you into a sixteen year old." Prussia just shrugged.

"I'm still awesome. Even as a sixteen year old." America high fived him.

"Now, if only Denmark was here... We have to call him later." Prussia nodded.

"Ja, this place needs some awesomeness." They both laughed, while England face palmed.

"Just when I bloody thought that America was growing up." America put his arm around England's shoulder.

"Dude, maybe someday. But today is not that day." Prussia nodded.

"He's staying awesome." England sighed.

"I hope someday he will grow up. Anyways, I don't necessarily need my magic circle for this, but I do need my wand." He brought out his star-tipped wand. He grinned. "Now just hold still." He waved it around them a few times, and there was a bright light. When the light settled, what was left was a blond ten year old and an albino teen wearing a smirk. The albino looked down at himself.

"I was right. I'm still awesome, even as a sixteen year old!" America scowled.

"I will get you back for this, Iggy." I tick mark appeared on Ig-England's head. He turned around.

"My name is not Iggy! And when will you ever grow up?!" America smirked.

"When you learn to cook, old man." England could only fume at the now 10 year old. He eventually calmed down.

"Now, you both know your human names, right? Mine is Arthur Kirkland." They both nodded.

"Yeah! I'm Alfred F Jones, the hero!"

"Ja, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" England sighed.

"A bigger question than the last one, will you both ever grow up?" They both scoffed.

"Never!" England sighed.

"Very well. You two need to get ready for tomorrow." They nodded, and Prussia turned to America. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" The boy feverishly nodded and they both grinned as Arthur paled.

* * *

**Wow that look a while to write. So anyways, read, review, be awesome, you know the drill.**


End file.
